Zi Ling
Novel Has a divine body, which special power includes a small purple bell. Tried to obtain the white tigers slaughtering technique but failed because of Chu Feng. Zi Ling later becomes his fiance after Chu Feng is the only person out of several hundred that step forward to save her from being raped and killed by Monstrous Beasts in the Thousand Monster Mountains, and saving her several more times shortly after that. Zi Ling is originally from the Eastern Sea Region and was taken by her grandpa, Zi Xuanyuan, to the Nine Provinces because of a complex matter concerning the arranged marriage set by her parents at birth and being poisoned with a supposedly extinct poison. As a person with a Divine Body, Zi Ling's birth produced a widely visible spectacle in the skies above her birthplace. This drew attention from the surrounding powers, including the overlord of the Eastern Sea Region, the Immortal Execution Archipelago. A representative of the Immortal Execution Archipelago approached Zi Ling's parents to set up a marriage between Zi Ling and the young master of the Immortal Execution Archipelago, Murong Xun. The Immortal Execution Archipelago provided many incentives to Zi Lings parents, including feeding her a supposedly beneficial medicinal pellet that would stabilize her cultivation, improve her cultivation growth rate, and therefor increase her future accomplishments. Zi Ling's grandfather, Zi Yuanshan, was present at the time that Zi Ling was fed the supposedly beneficial pellet. However, being a skilled World Spiritist and hanving read many ancient texts, Zi Yuanshan recognized the pellet as a poison pellet that was long since considered extinct. The medicinal pellet that the Immortal Execution Archipelago had supposedly given Zi Ling to make her future accomplishments better, was instead the Heaven Grasping Pill, which restricts the consumer's cultivation and accumulates their Divine Body's or Special Bloodline's special power. The Heaven Gripping Pill reaches it's peak when the consumer reaches 20 years of age, and if the person "does the thing between a man and woman" (i.e. has sex) at this point, he or she will lose their special power and the entirety of their cultivation altogether to the other participant. This was the hidden plan of the Immortal Execution Archipelago. Once Zi Ling reaches 20 years of age, the Immortal Execution Archipelago will come for her to escort her to the arranged marriage with the young lord of the Immortal Execution Archipelago, Murong Xun. Once she "does the thing between a man and woman" with him, her cultivation and Divine Body's Special Power would become Murong Xun's thanks to the Heaven Gripping Pill. An additional effect of the Heaven Gripping Pill is that should the consumer "do the thing between a man and woman" before 20 years of age, they will die. Because of this, Zi Ling must constantly refuse her personally chosen fiance Chu Feng's advances, and lives in the day-to-day fear that if she doesn't hold herself back, she will die. Zi Ling's grandfather, Zi Yuanshan, encourages her to grow stronger as fast as possible so as to be able to fight against the Immortal Execution Archipelago and demand the antidote. Unfortunately, while 16 years old and after spending a full year with Chu Feng, Zi Ling's parents come to the Nine Provinces to take her back to her birth family and to force her to marry upon her 20th birthday. Zi Ling, her grandfather, her parents, the Zi family master, and Chu Feng speak for several hours before Zi Ling provides several conditions to agree to leave. The Zi family members agree, and Chu Feng embraces Zi Ling for a final kiss before she departs. Saving Zi Ling from the Immortal Execution Archipelago becomes Chu Feng's biggest motivator as he strives to become stronger in the Eastern Sea Region. Little is heard of regarding Zi Ling while Chu Feng is on his various adventures. What he does overhear are rumors such as how "another stunning beauty" appeared in the Eastern Sea Region, and how it's such a shame that she's already engaged to the young master of the Immortal Execution Archipelago. After Chu Feng and the Crippling Night Demon Sect annihilated the Immortal Execution Archipelago, She was cured of the Heaven Gripping Pill and became a Rank 1 Martial Lord after being stuck in the Heaven Realm for a while. Image Cultivation Edit Category:Female Category:Characters